Take a Stand!
by DomoxChan
Summary: Vietnam is never noticed by anyone till she decides to go to a world conference meeting. There she sees her brothers and her sister Taiwan. Will they all remember their sister? or will she be just another person? and what's this?admirers 4 viet! vietxcen


**Yes I am starting another story 0.0 Sorry! It's just that my mind is filled with so many things for old stories new stories and yea :3 This will be a Vietnam Centric :3 fanfic 0.0 because she is my favy :3 even though she isn't on the anime T.T ^w^ and I think that Vietnam should get some attention 0.0 MWUAHAHAHA 8D**

There was a slight breeze outside, the sun was just beginning to rise, you could see the darkness of the moon and the starry night vanishes slowly. Vietnam sat at edge of a bright green grassy cliff. There were flowers here and there. It seemed so peaceful to her when she remembered that she had a conference meeting soon. This was her first time showing the other nations another Asian nation. Sadly all the other Asian nations don't even notice her that much; even though they were siblings Vietnam was never noticed by them. She sighed, and took a deep breath. It was time for her to take a stand and show them the face of the country of Vietnam!

Vietnam hurried home and changed into proper attire. It consisted of dark forest green slacks, a white button up shirt with a green tie hanging loosely around her neck. She hurriedly grabbed a small messenger bag with her personal belongings and rushed out the door, locking the door as soon as she ran out. She was very excited to know that the countries will finally know who she was. She smiled her brown eyes filled with delight.

When she arrived she was completely infatuated with her surroundings. She was so carefree right now that she almost forgot about the conference meeting. She quickly gathered her thoughts and rushed into the lobby. There she saw a little boy sitting down drinking an orange drink. (I think that was it 0.0 I don't really remember XD) She walked up to him curiously, wondering if he was a country.

"U-Uhm H-Hello." She began timidly waving her hand slightly.

"Oh~! Hello!" He said cheerily smiling at her.

She began to calm down and smile gently at him.

"I have a question." She stated while sitting down next to him.

"Mm~?" He said drinking his drink happily.

"Are you a country?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"Ah . . . no but I will be someday!" He stated proudly, puffing his chest out. "What about you?" He said turning to her.

"O-Oh! I'm Vietnam" She bowed slightly.

"Shouldn't you be in the conference hall right now?" He asked.

"Oh! Thank you for reminding me!" Vietnam smiled, ruffled his head and rushed to the meeting room. Sea land blushed at the small gesture then smiled. 'When I become a country I will make her mine and not let my stupid older brother take her away from me' he thought proudly

Vietnam scurried her way to the conference door, excited, nervous, and a little scared. What will they think of her? Will they treat her nicely like her brothers and her sister? Will they just torment her for the rest of her life, and try to conquer her country? She shook her head. 'I can't let this get to me! Just relax Vietnam' She thought to herself. She straightened her tie pulled her shirt a little to get the wrinkles out. Took a deep breath and opened the door slowly only to have a million pairs of eyes on her. It made her feel small just knowing that they were looking down on her. There was an audible gulp.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Vietnam. In there eyes they saw a small little Asian girl in the conference room. Not bothering to ask whether she was a country or not. America whispered to China.

"Hey is she your sister?" He asked quizzically.

"Not that I remember of, aru." He replied. All of the Asian nations stared at her. She seemed vaguely familiar.

"Uhm. . .Hello" Vietnam said her cheeks tinted with a small blush with all the attention directed at her.

"Hello~" N. Italy said smiling and practically bear hugging her.

"Ve~ what's your name?" He said he looked a bit lazy and childish.

'Is this really a country?' Vietnam thought. "Uhm my name is Vietnam, and yes I am a country. I'm not new I've been here for a while now." She said a bit annoyed that some of them didn't talk yet. She sent a small glare at her brothers, upset that none of them remembered who she was.

"Ah~ that's so cool~" he replied dragging her to a seat on the right of him, sadly on her left was S. Korea. She fidgeted a bit and played with the hem of her shirt. She stole a quick glance over to Korea, only to find that he was staring at her the whole time, but not only him but Thailand, Japan, China, and Hong Kong.

'I wonder where Taiwan is. . .' She wondered in her mind. As if on cue Taiwan came into the room with grand entrance. All the attention was now directed at her. Vietnam gave a small sigh of relief, and smiled. Her sister looked so happy . . . so much happier then her. Her smile of relief soon turned to a smile of sadness. She looked up to see that all of the people went to talk to Taiwan.

'So she still gets all the attention huh?' she thought to herself. She looked around the room and saw a male holding a small bear cub in his hands at the farthest part of the room. She got up quietly and went over to him. Once she reached him she tapped his shoulder.

"A-Ah hello." She said giving a small bow.

"Y-You can see me?" he said in disbelief.

"What are you talking about? Of course I can! You're Canada right?" She said caught in surprise.

"Y-You know who I am. . ." He said with a small smile.

"Of course I would know who you were. How can I not see an entire person right here?" She said smiling.

"O-Oh I-it's just because I get mistaken for America, and all the other countries can never remember me." He said with a small sadistic smile.

"What?" She said her hands gesticulating everywhere. "How is that even possible? You two look nothing alike! Sure you both may look similar but you both have a lot of differences too!" She said blowing a little bit of stress out of her system. Not noticing that familiar eyes were watching her.

'Was she really my sister? (aru/ana)' the so called siblings of Vietnam thought.

**END OF THE FIRST CHAP**


End file.
